1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disk drive suspensions, and more particularly to improvements in the manufacture of disk drive suspensions having flexible conductors attached to the load beam and flexure portions of the suspension. In a specific aspect, the invention provides for the adhesive attachment mounting of flexible conductors comprising a laminate of two or more conductors and flexible plastic film to a suspension load beam and/or flexure from the back, or non-slider, side of the load beam and flexure with fewer process step, less handling of the small parts, and reduced opportunity for manufacturing error.
2. Related Art
Flexible conductors are used in disk drive suspensions in lieu of wires to conduct electrical signals between the read/write head and the device electronics with the flexible conductors being adhesively bonded to the suspension load beam. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,597, for example. The attachment or mounting of the flexible conductors can be problematical with manufacturing difficulties being of paramount concern. Adhesives must be placed in precise locations and in concert and not conflict with other manufacturing steps. Typically, as in the above-referenced patent, the conductor is on the slider side of the suspension and must be bonded by application of the adhesive between the conductor and the suspension load beam, necessitating several steps involving manipulation of the conductor and load beam to get suitable access to the bonding areas, effective alignment of parts and curing of the adhesive. This has required approaching the assembly first from one side then the other, with consequent extra process steps such as double fixturing, both sides cure, and their increased risk of damage or error.